Siempre A Su Lado
by An Bouwer
Summary: Brook tiene una breve charla pero significativa con el espíritu de una joven que reside dentro de Wado Ichimonji, y llega a comprender a su espadachín de pelo verde un poco más. (Parte 1 de la serie "Viviendo en la Memoria") (Puede leerse independiente)


**Stelra Etnae:** ** _Brook y Kuina… Una extraña combinación de personajes, eso es seguro. Esta idea me golpeo recientemente, y así este fic corto se engendró. ¡Espero que te guste!_**

* * *

 _Esta historia pertenece a la serie **"Viviendo en la Memoria"** , siendo la **[Parte 1]**._

* * *

Yohohoho, qué fascinante.

Brook estaba descubriendo que consumir la Yomi Yomi no Mi tenía efectos secundarios bastante interesantes junto con regresar su alma a su cuerpo. Después de pasar sus días solo durante tanto tiempo, no había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar estos beneficios secundarios antes. Pero ahora, bienvenido a la tripulación por Luffy-san y los demás, se dio el lujo de mirar a su alrededor y observar. Y, de hecho, observó algunas cosas bastantes extrañas.

La primera vez que vio a la joven chica seguir al espadachín, se quedó perplejo ante su presencia en la peligrosa Grand Line. Estaba sorprendido de que el sobreprotector Zoro le permitiera entrar en estas aguas peligrosas, y mucho menos seguirlo alrededor de Thriller Bark.

Pronto se hizo evidente que nadie más, ni siquiera Zoro, podía ver a la niña.

Bueno, entonces, el siguiente paso sería investigar discretamente. Así que se esforzó por llevar ese curso de acción, escogiendo cuidadosamente un momento en que el espadachín de pelo verde estuviera tomando una de sus habituales siestas.

A una distancia razonable, la niña se sentó, pensativa, mirando a la Shusui recién adquirida de Zoro.

—Ojou-san… –se sentó a lado de la chica, manteniendo su voz baja para no despertar al espadachín. — ¿Puedo ver sus bragas?

Al principio, ella se sorprendió al ver que se acercaba, pero ante la pregunta, se cruzó de brazos y le dedico una mirada escéptica. Pero vio el leve tic en su boca, diciéndole que encontraba su saludo poco convencional algo divertido al menos.

Animado, sonrió gentilmente ante la reacción. Ella le recordaba a su espadachín, solo un poco.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Ella abrió finalmente su boca para hablar, y dos voces salieron: —Wado Ichimonji –dijo una. —Kuina –dijo la otra. Las dos voces se superpusieron, sin embargo sonaron naturales, y extrañamente pudo escuchar ambas con claridad. Un enigma en efecto.

— ¿Y qué conexión podrías tener con nuestro espadachín? –preguntó con suavidad, curioso.

—Espada.

—Amiga.

Y entonces lo miró con ojos decididos. Está vez, las voces dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Estamos aquí para protegerlo. Para ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño –ella miró las tres espadas que yacían al lado de Zoro. —Las otras tres quieren lo mismo. Sandai Kitetsu, Yubashiri, y ahora Shusui… pero hemos estado con él más tiempo –ella puso una mano donde su corazón debería estar latiendo, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Brook. —Somos parte de su sueño.

Brook estaba conmovido.

—Ya veo…

Quería decir más, pero un suave bufido le dijo que Zoro había despertado. La chica se alejó de él, acercándose a la figura tendida del hombre del pelo verde. Una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras gentilmente extendía la mano para tocar su cabello. Brook observó con interés el toque, aunque no parecía haber tenido algún efecto físico, trajo una sonrisa inconsciente al rostro del espadachín.

Zoro alzó la vista y vio a Brook mirándolo.

— ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Brook le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie.

—Solo estaba admirando tus espadas. Es realmente hermosa, esa blanca tuya. Una buena espada.

—Ah… –Zoro pasó su mano con cariño sombre Wado Ichimonji. —Ella es mi tesoro.

Y Brook sonrió, sabiendo ahora que Zoro no solo se estaba refiriendo físicamente a la espada.

Lo que Zoro realmente atesoraba, era todo lo que la espada representaba. Su sueño y la chica que lo llevó a ese sueño. Eso fue lo que le dio las fuerzas para caminar hacia delante.

Y era ese impulso lo que empujó a Zoro ser mejor que Brook, mejor que Mihawk, mejor que nadie. Era lo que Brook sabía que le permitiría a Zoro convertirse algún día en el Espadachín más Fuerte del Mundo.

Por él, y por ella.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Mientras vagaba por Ao3 encontré los fics de esta autora [y fue una divertida sorpresa encontrarla aquí en FF también] y terminé amandolos, unos más que otros, siendo _Living in Memory/Viviendo en la Memoria_ uno de ellos. Al final, no pude evitarlo y pedí permiso para traducir algunos de sus fics y amablemente me lo permitió. Así que demos la bienvenida a una serie nueva~ No abandonare _ASL en Rojo_ , es sólo un pequeño descanso hasta que tenga más capítulos traducidos para publicar.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos.

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora, pueden encontarla aquí como**_ **Stelra Etnae.**


End file.
